Hades Whispers
by stray cat
Summary: deathfic, suicide, AU, songfic zu "hello" von evanescence... nach meirans tod sieht wufei keinen sinn in seinem leben mehr - bis er seine seele der finsternis übergibt


Author: straycat cayra-chan 

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings:  depri/angst, suicide**

**Pairings: WufeiXMeiran, WufeiXShinigami**

**Notes: One-Shot, meine zweite (fertige) Fanfic, meine erste (fertige) GW-Fic. Go figure.**

**Disclaimer: GW gehört nicht mir, Hello von Evanecence gehört mir auch nicht, ich mache auch nix Geld damit...**

~***~

_hades whispers_

~*~

Wufei fröstelte und zog seinen Mantel dichter um sich, als ein kalter Windstoß ihm eine Handvoll Schnee ins Gesicht trieb. Noch gestern war es verhälnismäßig warm gewesen, der plötzliche Kälteeinbruch hatte die leuchtenden Herbstblätter in fragile, durchscheinende Gebilde verwandelt, zerbrechlich wie Glas. Die Clanältesten hatten dies als ein beunruhigendes Zeichen aufgenommen, doch Wufei war es gleich. Der frühe Winter passte ausgezeichnet zu seiner Laune.

_playgroundschollbell rings again_

Wenn er sich in seinem Inneren nur nicht so leer fühlen würde. Sie hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen, gingen ihm aus dem Weg, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten dass er sie ignorierte. Er nahm nicht mehr Teil an dem täglichen Leben des Clans. Manchmal schien es ihm fast, als wäre er auch verschwunden.

_rainclouds come to play again_

Über ein halbes Jahr war seit ihrem Tod vergangen. Man hatte für sie eine prachtvolle Trauerfeier ausrichten lassen und einen Monat lang ihr Bild im Gedenken an sie aufgestellt. Doch dann war das Leben weitergegangen, hatte seinen Tribut gefordert und die Menschen von L5 hatten sich anderen Dingen zugewandt. Menschen vergassen so leicht. Bald ging wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Nur für ihn war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Er hatte dieses wilde Mädchen geliebt, auf seine eigene Weise. Ihr Tod hatte ihn tiefer getroffen als die meisten glaubten. 

_has noone told you  she´s not breathing_

Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, sich ganz allein den Soldaten der Allianz entgegen zu stellen. Ein einzelnes Mädchen in einem unausgereiften Mobile Suit konnte nichts ausrichten. Sie war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Sie hatte ihr Ende selbst herausbeschworen. Es war ihre eigene Schuld gewesen. Und doch... Er hätte sie beschützen müssen. Sie war seine Frau gewesen. Doch er war kein Kämpfer. Alles wissen seiner Bücher hätte nichts ausrichten können. Wenn sie, die Stärkste ihres Geschlechts, die den Namen einer Göttin angenommen hatte, versagt hatte...was hätte er da tun können? Er hatte sie nur noch in den letzen Augenblicken begleiten können.

Wufei legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die kalte Nachtluft brannte wie kaltes Feuer in seinen Lungen. Ein klare Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Der Wind raschelte in den gefrorenen Blättern wie eine ferne Stimme einer unbekannten, vertrauten Person. 

_hello i am your mind _

_giving you someone to talk to_

_hello..._

Er versuchte zuerst, niemanden etwas von seinem Schmerz zu zeigen, tat so, als ob auch er zu dem normalen Leben zurückgekehrt sei. Seine tränenlosen, müden Augen versteckte er hinter einem Buch, wenn die Trauer zu stark war, verkroch er sich in der Bibliothek und kam nicht einmal zum Essen heraus. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske, die jeden das sehen ließ, was derjenige sehen wollte.

_if i smile and don´t believe_

Er schlief nicht mehr viel. Die Erinnerungen durchzogen seine Träume und quälten ihn. Manchmal lag er stundenlang wach und wünschte sich, es wäre immer Nacht. Wünschte sich, er müsste nicht im Licht des Tages die Wahrheit sehen. Wünschte sich, seine Träume würden ewig dauern. 

_soon i know i´ll wake from this dream_

Er wusste, dass er davonlief, dass er sich nicht nur vor den anderen versteckte, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Er spielte seine Rolle perfekt. Spielte sie so perfekt, dass kaum jemand bemerkte, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Spielte sie so perfekt, dass er bald sich selbst hinter der Maske nicht mehr wiederfand. Bis er sich fühlte, als gäbe es hinter der Maske nichts als Leere. Als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren.

_don´t try to fix me, i´m not broken_

Seine Schritte führten Wufei aus dem Wäldchen heraus. Vor ihm stürzte majestätisch ein künstlich angelegter großer Wasserfall in die Tiefe, das einzige Bewegte in dieser gefrorenen Welt. Gedankenverloren kletterte er langsam die Stufen hinauf. An der Kante des Falles setzte er sich auf einen runden Findling und starrte hinab. Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut so. Wenn in ihm nichts mehr war, würde er vielleicht auch diesen Schmerz verlieren, der an ihm fraß und ihn langsam aushöhlte. Ja, es war gut so, wie es war. Da er nicht mehr lieben konnte, brauchte er auch nicht mehr geliebt zu werden.

_hello, i am the lie_

_living for you so you can hide_

_dont cry_

In der Dunkelheit unter ihm schimmerte es. Leuchtende Purpuraugen beobachteten ihn.

**_Ein Wesen ohne Herz hat keinen Sinn zu Leben._**

Ja, das stimmte. Aber wie soll jemand der sein Herz verloren hat, es wieder erhalten?

**_Nur wiedergeboren kann eine Seele wieder vollständig werden._**

Doch wie konnte jemand wie er wiedergeboren werden?

**_Was wiedergeboren werden soll, muss zuerst sterben._**

_suddenly i know i´m not sleeping_

_hello i´m still here_

_all that´s left of yesterday_

Erschrocken hob Wufei den Kopf. Wer hatte da zu ihm gesprochen? 

**_War es nicht die Wahrheit?_**

Er sah hinunter und erwiderte den Blick der strahlenden Augen, die ihn zu sich herunter zu locken schienen. Doch...

Er stand auf und trat an die Kante. **_Ja. Ich möchte wiedergeboren werden._**

**_Dann komm._**

Ein einziger Schritt löste ihn von den Fesseln, die ihn an die Erde unter ihm gebunden hatten.

Er fiel...

Und wurde aufgefangen.

In den Armen eines Engels  mit schwarzen Flügeln.

_sleep my child ...hades whispers will guide you through the dark_


End file.
